Angels and Love
by shoe loo
Summary: Completely AU. Peyton and Brooke fall head over heels for each other across a pool, but will they're best friends do the same? The story of four girls in college and what they'll do for love.
1. Swimming Suits and Almost Kisses

"**Swimming Suits and Almost Kisses"**

It was almost exactly two-thirty on a Saturday afternoon when Peyton Sawyer looked up to see two girls walking on the opposite side of the pool. One of the girls, the taller of the two, had bright red florescent hair. The other one, the one that was drawing the most attention from the blonde, was a brunette. A stunning brunette that if she hadn't of caught herself, she would be gaping at- mouth wide open. But how attractive and punk rock would that be?

The blonde looked to her left. Her best friend since Elementary School, Haley James, sat tanning right beside her. The two had started coming to this pool every Saturday in the summer since the sixth grade [now the two were in their sophomore year of college. It was just like them, pick a routine and stick to it. Haley liked order and routine, and Peyton feared changed… even though she had recently gone through the biggest change in her life. One that only her best friend knew about… that she rather kiss a girl than a boy.

Peyton glanced back up, only to find that the brunette was staring back at her. The blonde quickly averted her eyes and pretended to be interested in what a little brunette haired boy was doing in the pool.

"Oh, god, just go talk to her!"

Peyton snapped her head back around to a laughing Haley, "What?"

"Go talk to her, that girl you've been googly-eyeing for the past ten minutes," Haley said, grinning like mad. She hadn't exactly been oblivious to the fact that Peyton swung the other way. In fact, she was pretty sure she knew before Peyton did.

"No, I can't…" Peyton stuttered out, stealing a quick glance back to the other side of the pool. The brunette was applying sunscreen to the red head's back and for a second Peyton desperately wished to be that girl.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"Look at her, she's completely out of my league! I mean, she's gorgeous… not to mention her friend slash maybe girlfriend slash she probably isn't even into girls!" Peyton argued, trying to defend herself.

"So?"

"So, I haven't even gone through… I don't know, gay puberty!" Peyton said.

"Gay, what?"

"I saw it off Gray Matters last night. She was just outed and was going to her first girl bar and she didn't want to talk to anybody there and her friend said she hadn't even gone through gay puberty yet!"

Haley stood still for a moment then burst into hysterics.

"What?"

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

Peyton couldn't control her giggles as she realized that it had probably been one of the weirdest things she had ever said.

--

On the other side of the pool, the two girls had begun to sun bathe as well. Brooke, the brunette, had been checking out Peyton as well. There was something about her. Normally a girl with curly blonde hair in a black bathing suits with while skulls would turn her off. But the way the girl laughed, how her lips moved when she talked seemed to mesmerize Brooke.

"Psst, Rachel," she whispered over to the red head.

"Hmm?" Rachel answered, putting on a gentle layer of Chap Stick on her lips.

"What do you think of that blonde over there?" Brooke said, nodding in the direction of the girl that had caught her eye. Rachel sat up on her elbows and lowered her sunglasses.

"The one in the pink? She's a babe," Rachel said, "Do you think she likes red heads?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Not that one. Her friend. The curly haired one."

She watched as Peyton met her eyes again, then as if she were caught, she watched as Peyton bashfully turned her attention elsewhere. Rachel, however, broke the silence, "I didn't think you were into the whole, skulls and eyeliner thing."

"I'm not, but on her… it works, you know… it's kind of," Brooke paused, biting her lip, trying to think of the best word to describe the blonde, "it's… kind of sexy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends, "Whatever, loser, she's cute, but not my type. Plus, dare I mention you just broke up with the 'slutmachine' a few days ago? She totally cheated on you, girl."

A pain stabbed through Brooke heart. She had been trying to think of that. "Thanks for the reminder," Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, babe. How about a drink? Totally on me!" Rachel said, it was her way of apologizing.

Brooke smiled, "You know I can never resist a free drink."

Rachel smiled, knowing her best friend all to well, "What's your flavor today?"

"Surprise me," Brooke said, lying back down on her pool chair, but not without sneaking a peek at her eye candy for the day.

--

"Please, Haley? Please?" Peyton begged.

"Fine, I'll go get you a damn root beer." Haley submissed, sliding on her jeans and stuffing her wallet into her back pocket. Her hips swayed back and forth before she finally got to the lobby. It was nice they served refreshments to the outdoor pool. Or else, she wasn't sure how the two girls would have survived the summer they had discovered pink lemonade.

Haley finally reached the end of the girl's locker room and was about to walk into the lobby when she felt herself collide with a warm someone. Haley, of course, being Princess Klutz fell to the ground, accidentally pulling her partner in crime on top of her.

"Ow, I'm so sorry," she heard the person mumble. Haley slowly opened her eyes to look into the deepest chocolate eyes she had ever seen. For a moment, she was lost.

"Are you okay?" Haley was broken from her trance.

"Oh yeah, fine. Sorry. It was probably all my fault. I think I was dropped on my head one too many times when I was a baby," Haley laughed lightly. Rachel smiled at the girl beneath her. For a moment, the two laid there before someone coughed.

Haley blushed and Rachel quickly got off her. She extended a hand to help Haley up. It was then she realized where she knew the girl.

"Hey, you're sitting across the pool from us!" Haley gasped. She was the friend slash maybe girl friend of the brunette that Peyton couldn't stop staring at.

"I'm Rachel," the red head said slightly giggling.

"I'm Haley," she replied, "So I know this is a totally weird question and you might think I'm a freak, but what the hell… is your friend gay?"

"What?" Rachel asked, no one had been quite THAT literal about asking their preferences before. Most people didn't catch on until they were told. Rachel's face fell, she wanted to know if Brooke was gay. She probably liked her. Damn, what a loss.

"You probably think I'm a freak."

"No, it's not that… being gay isn't a freak thing." Rachel said.

"Oh," Haley laughed, "I'm not gay! My friend is…" she trailed off. Peyton hadn't exactly explained if she wasn't supposed to tell anyone but she had opened up to her which probably meant she was open to anyone knowing, "… and she thinks you friend is gorgeous, and she is too chicken shit to got talk to her… something about not going through gay puberty?"

Rachel laughed, with a grin. So she wasn't after Brooke after all, "Yeah, we both are gay. My friend… she kind of just got out of a messy relationship though."

"Oh," Haley's face fell. Peyton would be sad.

"But she was totally checking out your curly hair-ed friend," Rachel dragged, "so maybe there's hope? She said something about her skulls, being sexy?"

Haley grinned, "Maybe there is, after all."

"What about you? Are you seeing any girl?" Rachel asked, biting her lip.

Haley laughed, "Not gay, remember? I'm actually seeing a boy."

Rachel's face nearly fell. Her gaydar was good, maybe it was off today. Rachel shrugged, then leaned in, whispering to Haley.

"Your loss," Rachel's hot breath hit against Haley's ear making her shudder. Rachel smirked and walked behind her towards the pool. Haley turned around to stare at the red head. After a few seconds, Rachel turned around and saw Haley staring at her. She blew her a gentle kiss before turning around, but not before she saw the heat rise up to Haley's cheeks. Oh yeah, Rachel was sure she could hook the girl around her finger.

--

"How much do you love me?" Haley said, setting the root beer by Peyton.

Peyton squealed. "SO much!"

"No," Haley said, grinning, "You're going to love me more."

Peyton gave her best friend a quizzical face.

"The brunette you've been gawking over?" she grinned, "May think your skulls are sexy."

Peyton's mouth dropped open.

"And she may or less has been checking you out as well." Haley grinned.

"How- what, when huh," Peyton stumbled out, "How did you find this out?"

"I ran into her friend in the lobby… quite literally, I think I may have a bruise, but yeah. She's gay, Rachel's gay," Haley paused, "I feel so out of the loop."

Haley had been so distracted by her own thoughts she hardly had noticed the giant grin spreading across her best friend's face.

It was then they heard a soft voice.

--

"Oh bestest friend ever!" Rachel called, "No alcohol, apparently it's against the law or something to serve alcohol when there are minors around. So I bough you a coke," Rachel continued, glancing over at Haley who was undoubtly telling her friend about their encounter.

"Damn, I was thinking maybe if I could get some liquor in me I might go talk to Blondie over there." Brooke said, sighing in the direction of the now grinning blonde.

"You might not need any liquor."

"What are you saying?"

"I have a little run in with the girl in the pink who may have let it slip that the blonde in the skulls you think are sexy might have been checking you out," Rachel said, sipping her own Coke.

Within two seconds, Brooke was already out of the chair.

--

"Hi," Brooke said softly. She had practically jumped out of her chair with joy to come sweep the lovely blonde off her feet and when she finally got to her desire, she had completely forgotten to think of something to say.

"Hi," Peyton said slowly, taking in every inch of Brooke. Now that she could see the girl up close, she was even more beautiful than Peyton had thought.

"Well, it seems that you left your friend Rachel over there by herself, so I think I'm going to keep her company while you two… get better acquainted." Haley said, watching the two never take their eyes off of each other. Was that what love at first sight looked like? Haley smiled content with herself before she went to give her new friend Rachel company.

"I'm Brooke," Brooke finally said.

"Peyton," Peyton breathed.

"Can I sit down?" Brooke asked, motioning to were Haley had just been siting.

"Of course," Peyton smiled.

--

"Hey, Rachel," Haley said, sitting in what was once Brooke's chair. "We are genius''"

Rachel grinned when she heard the soft voice coming from the beautiful girl. "What makes you say that?"

"Totally getting Brooke and Peyton together," Haley said, "Have you seen the way they look at each other? I haven't seen anything like it before!"

Rachel nodded; it was kind of how she felt when she was staring into Haley's eyes when they had stumbled upon each other. She highly doubted Haley had noticed that connection. "They look like they're going to hit it off fast," Rachel agreed, "So, who's this…" it pained her, "_boyfriend"_, she nearly spit the word out with venom, "what's he like?"

"Oh, his name is Nathan, we've been together for about two and a half years. Got together middle of senior year in high school," Haley said.

"Yeah, but what is he like?" Rachel asked.

"Oh you know… a boy?" Haley said, not really wanting to talk about Nathan. She wanted to talk about Rachel. She had this urge to get to know everything about her. "What about you? A girlfriend?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nope. Single. Free as a bird." Rachel thought, _Hopefully not for long._

--

"Favorite Show?" Peyton asked.

"That would have to be South Of Nowhere," Brooke grinned, "You?"

"You'll laugh," Peyton said, blushing.

"What is it?" Brooke grinned.

Peyton paused, "America's Funniest Home Videos."

Brooke tried to stifle a laugh. Peyton shot daggers at her.

"I told you; I'm such a nerd!" Peyton said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed," Brooke said, uncovering Peyton's face, "it's cute… really," Brooke said, gazing into the blonde's eyes. For a moment they were swimming in each other's eyes. Peyton bit her lip, very aware of how close they were sitting and that Broke hadn't let go of her hands. Brooke grinned when Peyton bit her lip, warmth splashed over her. It had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Brooke let out a slow breath and Peyton slowly leaned in. Brooke braced herself when she suddenly felt cold water splash at her. She gave out a yelp of surprise. A nine year old girl had jumped into the water- splashing both girls. In shock, Peyton had jumped back. The moment was ruined.

--

"Damn it," Haley said. "Did you see that? Stupid kids."

Honestly, Rachel hadn't seen the almost kiss between the two girls. She had been too busy staring at Haley, which thankfully, went unnoticed, "Um, yeah. Stupid boy."

"It was a girl," Haley corrected her, looking back at Rachel.

"Oh yeah, boy- girl- whatever," Rachel said.

"Liar," Haley grinned.

"What?"

"You totally weren't even paying attention!"

"Maybe not," Rachel admitted, caught.

"What were you thinking about?" Haley asked.

So the blonde hadn't caught on, Rachel grinned, "A tickle fight," she gaspd, lunging to tickle Haley's sides.

--

"Damn it," Peyton said, checking her cell phone. Normally, she loved her job, but she wanted to kill it right now. She had been talking with Brooke for two straight hours, and she had to go get ready for work. "I have to leave. I have work tonight."

"Where do you work?" Brooke asked.

"Tric, it's this all ages club." Peyton explained.

"Well, maybe I could stop by?" Brooke questioned, "We're new here, and you know. We have to be up to status on all the good club, you know," Brooke said, as if that justified a good excuse to see Peyton.

Peyton grinned, suddenly liking her job again, "That'd be great."

"I'll see you there?" Brooke asked.

"Of course," Peyton replied.

--

"Do I need to start planning wedding invitations?" Brooke asked, she had caught Rachel and Haley in an awkward tickle fight. Haley blushed and immediately jumped away. Rachel frowned.

"I'm straight," Haley declared, more to herself than Brooke.

"Or so you say," Rachel flirted, "Don't act like you didn't want to _accidentally_ want to touch my boobs while in our hot tickle fight."

"You wish," Haley grinned, blushing.

"Well, now that I might be physically sick, Peyton wanted to come and tell you she needs to leave for work," Brooke said.

"Oh right," Haley said, standing up, "I'll talk to you guys later?"

"Definitely," Rachel answered.

Brooke grinned when she sat down after Haley left.

"What are you grinning about?" Rachel asked.

"We're going clubbing tonight."


	2. Hush Girl, Shut Your Lips

"Skirt or jeans?" Peyton asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Why does it even matter? You're going to work, not socialize," Haley reminded her, completely oblivious to her best friend's sudden fashion antics.

"Oh, right, not socialize.. duh, jeans, whatever," Peyton stumbled, trying to hide her excitement and subtly. Obviously, not succeeding very well.

"What's got you all flustered about work?" Haley grinned.

"Nothing," Peyton lied, turning around to hide her smile and quickly pulling her skinny jeans up and buttoning them.

"You're a terrible liar, Pey, what's going on?" Haley asked, "I bet it's got something to do with that girl at the pool!"

"She- um, might possibly being stopping by the club!" Peyton said, finally showing her excitement.

"PEYTON! How could you not tell me? That's so exciting!"

"I just didn't want to get my hopes up, unless, you know, she doesn't show." Peyton said, grabbing her boots and slipping them on.

"I bet she will- you're hott stuff!"

Peyton raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"In a non-lesbian, I'm your best friend sort-of-way," Haley said, throwing a pillow at Peyton.

"Mmmhmm, like I didn't see you totally flirting with Brooke's friend."

"Rachel? Please! I have Nathan, remember?" Haley said, laying across Peyton's bed, a Seventeen Magazine spread across infront of her.

"Speaking of Nathan… is he coming tonight?" Peyton asked uneasily.

"He has a game tonight, but he said he'd probably stop by afterwards." Haley said.

"Haley-"

"No, stop, Pey. He's been really good lately!"

"He's such an ass to you, Haley."

"Peyton, I really don't need you looking after my love life."

"Hales," Peyton said, sitting next to her on the bed, "You're my best friend, it's my job to look after you."

Haley grinned at her, "Thanks, but I really don't need it."

"Okay, whatever, first one to the car is a rotten egg!" Peyton exclaimed- throwing a pillow at Haley's face and sprinting out the door.

**AAL**

When Brooke and Rachel sauntered into Tric, the club was already in full swing. Brooke fixed her jean skirt and red tanktop as she kept ahold of Rachel who was sporting jeans and a black halter.

"How do I look?" Brooke asked for the fifth time since they left the car.

"Brooke, you look fine! This girl is going to be drooling all over you." Rachel insisted in an effort to try to get Brooke to keep her cool. "Oh, look, there's Haley!" She pointed to wear Haley was waving them over to a small table.

On the opposite side of the club, Peyton was yelling at the sound board operator. "Honestly, how in the hell could you SPILL a soda all over this expensive equipment! One more slip up, and you're gone!" She stormed away angrily.

"Hey Peyton, could I talk to you?" a blonde boy came up behind her.

"Yeah, hey, Luke, glad you made it," Peyton said, grinning. Lucas, Haley, and Peyton had become really good friends throughout high school. He hade developed a massive crush on Peyton, and she had been trying to do everything possible to show she wasn't interested without actually having to break his heart by telling him she was gay.

"Looks like you got competetion, Brookie," Rachel said, pointing over to where Lucas was talking to Peyton in a corner of the club.

"Uh-oh," Haley said, sipping her Pepsi. "That's Lucas, he's had a massive crush on her for years! She's going to need back up."

"What?" Brooke said.

"I think he's trying to ask her out!" Rachel said.

"So I've been thinking…" Lucas began, "We've been friends for like.. five years.."

"Yeah, Luke, it's been a long time," She glanced over to Haley and gave her a pleading look.

"Serious back-up!" Haley said.

"Let me handle this," Brooke said, grinning, standing up and sauntering over to the pair of blondes.

"So, I was wondering… if maybe… you wanted to-"

"Hey, gorgeous, I couldn't find you in the crowd-" Brooke said into Peyton's ear, wrapping her arm around Peyton's waist and sneaking her a kiss on the cheek. Peyton blushed and quickly closed her eyes, letting the intoxicating smell of Brooke's sudden appearance wash over her. Without thinking, Peyton leaned in and planted a kiss on the edge of Brooke's mouth, almost forgetting for a moment that Lucas was there.

"Oh, um… Brooke, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is Brooke," Peyton introduced them, Brooke shook his hand with a warm smile.

"Oh- um… are you two…?" Lucas stammered.

"Dating?" Brooke finished, "Yes. C'mon Pey, someone with a headset was looking for you."

"You never told me you were gay," Lucas said, staring blankly at Peyton.

She lightly shrugged, as if it were no big deal, "You never asked."

Brooke grinned and Peyton let herself be pulled away into the crowd.

"You are SUCH a lifesaver," Peyton said, laughing as they walked away from the stumbling dumbfounded boy.

"It was no problem, Haley said you might need some back-up."

Peyton laughed, "That could have been a nightmare…" she trailed off, "speaking of nightmares…"

Brooke looked up to see a boy had joined their table, with his arm wrapped around Haley. "Is that Haley's boyfriend?"

"Nathan, yeah."

"Not a fan?"

"He's not exactly the nicest guy," Peyton said, showing her obvious lack of affection, "But Haley is completely ga-ga over him, or at least, she used to be." Muttering the last part underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Brooke asked, suddenly interested.

"Nothing, let's see what I can do about some free drinks."

"You're my kind of girl," Brooke grinned, slipping her arm around Peyton's waist as they walked over to the table.

"So I Tim passed me the ball- and I went for the three pointer and won the game," Nathan said, stumbling lightly over his words, his ego oozing out of his mouth like the smell on his breath.

"Nathan, you've been drinking…"

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Peyton said, quickly exiting the coversation before she got in a huge fight with Nathan for acting stupid in public again. Brooke to a seat next to Rachel as she watched Peyton wander towards the bar.

"Hey, stranger," Karen said, catching ahold of Peyton's arm as she ordered her friends some drinks.

"Hey, Karen!" Peyton said, hugging the older woman. Karen had been like a mother the last few years, investing into the club, letting Peyton run things the way she wanted until she got her business degree.

"So… I have a very crushed boy sulking in my office right now," Karen said, smirking at her favorite employee.

"Listen- Karen…" Peyton started.

"Is that her, the brunette in the red?" She said, nodding over to where Peyton's friends were sitting.

"Well yes, well no.. we just met today.. but we kind of hit it off," Peyton said, grinning. "I don't know exactly where things are headed yet."

"Well, I'll always love you, Pey, I wish you only the best," Karen said, resting her hands on Peyton's shoulders, "Lucas will get over it."

"Thank you, Karen. I love you," she wrapped her arms around Karen for another hug before she heard a loud bang.

"What the hell-"

**TWO MINUTES EARLIER**

"Nathan- you've been drinking," Haley said.

"It's just a celebration drink…" Nathan replied.

"You know how I feel about drinking in public.. and you drove here!"

"So, I'm fine.. listen, baby."

"Please don't baby me, I'm tired of you treating me like what I say doesn't matter."

Rachel and Brooke looked at each other uneasily, sensing the very obvious tension. Haley became suddenly very embarassed.

"Hales- I'm an adult- I can do whatever I please."

"Please, Nathan, don't do this here! We're going to cause a scene."

"No, you're my girl and you're going to listen to me."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Haley said, tears burning under her eyelids. Rachel instinctively wrapped her arms around Haley as she began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey, no, get back here and listen to me!" Nathan said, grabbing Haley's arm.

"Nathan, please, just leave me alone." Haley said, turning away again.

"No, get back here now."

"Hey, buddy, I think she just told you to leave her alone," Rachel said, stepping between them.

"Who the hell are you- get out of my way!" Nathan said, angrily.

"No, she told you to back off," Rachel said, turning around to a terrified Haley. "Come on, Haley."

"No!" Nathan frustratedly yelled, reaching for Haley, but Rachel turned around quickly blocking him. In his anger, he pushed Rachel aside, but forgot his strength and she tumbled into a cluster of chairs and tables.

"Rachel!" Brooke and Haley screamed.

"I'm so sorry-" Nathan started.

"Get out of here, Nathan!" Haley screamed, rushing to Rachel's side.

"Rachel- Rachel-" Brooke said, lifting her head ontop of her lap. "Wake up, sweetie."

"What happened?" Peyton rushed over, alongside Karen, Peyton looked back and forth.

"You stupid bitch, you shouldn't have gotten in the way!" Nathan screamed.

"NATHAN SCOTT, leave now!" Karen screamed, pointing towards the door. Scared and sobering up, Nathan made a beeline for the door, pushing some people out of the way in the process.

"Wha- huh?" Rachel mumbled, her eyes fluttering.

"You girls need to get her home," Karen said.

"Our apartment is a couple miles away," Brooke said, helping Rachel to her feet.

"I'll come, this is all my fault," Haley said.

"I'll come after I get off work-" Peyton said as the two girls helped Rachel out of the club, getting her a pack of ice for her head.

"No, go now," Karen said, "I can cover the rest of the night."

"Really? Are you sure?" Peyton said, "Thank you so much, Karen."

"Follow me, it's not too hard to get to," Brooke said. "I'll take Rachel and you can follow behind with Haley."

Peyton nodded as the four girls hurried out of the now silent club.

"She'll be fine, a round of drinks on me!" Karen shouted, and the club cheered and was in full swing once more.

**A&L**

Haley placed a ziplock full of ice with a rag over the bump on Rachel's head as her eyes fluttered open. "What happened-?"

"Nathan tried to grab me, but accidentally pushed you into a bunch of tables and chairs," Haley said. Rachel looked around, she was laying on the couch in their apartment and Haley was seated beside her with one arm across her and one arm mending her head. "I feel so bad- this is all my fault, and you were protecting me and I didn't do anything and I just feel so awful-"

Rachel cut her off with a finger on her lips, shutting her up. "Don't be sorry, that guy was a prick. What kind of sweet girl would I be if I didn't defend a beautiful damsel in distress?" Haley blushed.

"Thanks, but you probably have a concussion.. we should probably get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because I could take Peyton's car.."

"I'm fine, really. I'll probably just have a few nasty bruises."

"Oh- yuck."

"Think of them as battles wounds," Rachel smiled and Haley followed. Rachel looked around, "Where are Brooke and Peyton?"

"They went to get some food and DVDs, decided we're all going to have a girls' night," Haley said.

"Girls night in this apartment usually means something different," Rachel wiggled her eyebrows. Haley playfully hit her arm as they giggled. "I'm cold."

"Oh, I'll get you a blanket-" Haley said, starting to get up, but felt herself being pulled down. She fell into the crook of the couch between Rachel and the back. "Oof."

"A blanket wasn't what I meant," Rachel muttered as Haley nestled her head in the crook of Rachel's neck. She felt underneath a sort of power. _Guilt, _Hailie thought, _it's just guilt. You feel terrible about getting her knocked out at the club. _She tried to center her breathing and calm herself down as she felt Rachel wrap her arms around her. Rachel smiled down at the girl laying down next to her.

"We really should get you to a hospital though, you know, just in case," Haley said, her breath hitting Rachel's neck and tickling her skin.

"I have a confession to make," Rachel said.

"What?"

"I wasn't unconscious the entire time, I only did it so you'd snuggle up to me."

"WHAT?! You got me worried sick!"

"I was unconscious three quarters," Rachel grinned, and Haley laughed.

**A&L**

Brooke and Peyton laughed as they unlocked the door, hands full of Taco Bell and videos from Blockbuster. "Shhhhhh," Brooke hushed, putting a finger to her own lips. Peyton covered her own mouth trying to stifle an amused laugh. Rachel and Haley were curled up on the couch, Rachel's arms wrapped around Haley. Haley's face burrowed in Rachel's neck, her red hair tickling Haley's nose so it crinkled.

"That is way too cute," Peyton said, giggling lightly. Brooke lightly followed her giggles.

"Come on," she said, wrapping her arms around Peyton's waist. "Let's go watch these in the other room so we won't wake them up."

"Wait- hold on…" Peyton said, taking out her phone and snapping a picture of the two snuggling girls. The two awake girls tried to contain their giggles as they stumbled into Brooke and Rachel's bedroom. Peyton's eyes grew wide. Along with two silk-satin covered queen-size beds, there were huge glamorous vanity tables, and a giant big-screen television. "Holy crap…"

"What?" Brooke asked, jumping onto her bed.

"Your room is… amazing." Peyton said, twirling around. "How can you afford this?"

"Our parents are kind of… well, rich," Brooke said, tossing the Taco Bell next to her. "What do you want to watch… 'Wanted' or 'Death Race'?"

"Surprise me," Peyton said, jumping onto the bed next to the brunette. Brooke smirked, titling her head to the side in a way that made butterflies fly through Peyton's stomach.

"Peyton, can I be honest with you?" Brooke asked, suddenly nervous, which surprised Peyton because ever since they met Brooke had an air of confidence about her.

"Yeah, of course, Brooke."

"I… I just got out of a really bad breakup, and I really want to kiss you right now, but I want to wait until we got on a date," Brooke said, suddenly finding the rings on her fingers very interesting.

"And who says we're going on a date?" Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Well, would you like to go on a date with me?" Brooke asked.

Peyton pretended to think it over, and Brooke playfully pushed her. "Oh course I would."

"Great," Brooke said, laying back and Peyton copied her as they started 'Death Race'.

A moment went by and Peyton asked, "… can we cuddle?"

Brooke laughed and threw her arm around Peyton.


	3. First Dates & First Kisses

Angels and Love  
**Chapter Three**  
_First Dates & First Kisses_

"So, it's officially over between you and Nathan, right?" Peyton said, looking over her shoulder at Haley after putting on the finishing touches of her makeup for her date with Brooke. Her date had told her to dress casual, so she decided to dress in her blue jeans with a strapless black shirt that sported a black bow in the front. Haley had agreed that it was casual, but still nice enough for a date. "I mean, I know I haven't really been extra encouraging of the relationship for the last…"

"Year or so?" Haley contributed from her bed across the room, her history textbook clutched in her hands.

"… while…" Peyton continued, "but even the scene at Tric was over the top, Haley."

"I know, I met up with him and told him it was over- officially, I'm just so tired of his shit… I was always hoping he'd change, but last night made me realize he never will. He's still the same arrogant egotistical jerk he was in high school." She pushed her glasses further up her nose, which cause Peyton to giggle quietly to herself.

"Good because I was about to break up with him for you!" Peyton said, she ran and jumped onto her best friend's bed. "So… I know we haven't had our ceremonial break-up icecream girl's night yet, and I've got my date with Brooke tonight… so I kind of invited Rachel to come over to keep you company." She bit her lip, hoping Haley wouldn't be too mad at her.

"What?" Haley gasped, "I'm kind offended that you think I need emotional support after a break-up." In all honesty, Haley wasn't too broken up about the entire thing. She was more concerned with the warm and fuzzy feeling she felt when she woke up that night with Rachel spooning her on the couch.

"Haley… everyone needs emotional support after a breakup… especially when you were dating for a few years like you and Nathan were…" Peyton said, "I just thought you could use the company."

"Well, I don't. I'm perfectly happy with studying ways to teach children the Civil War, thank you." Haley said, pulling her textbook closer to her, hoping Peyton would cancel the girls night with Rachel, but a part of her secretly hoping she wouldn't.

"What do you have against Rachel?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing!" Haley countered, "I just… was kind of looking forward to a quiet night alone."

"Okay," Peyton said, picking up her cellphone, "I'll just call her and cancel it."

"No!" Haley said, reaching for the phone and stealing it out of her hand. _Woah, Haley James. What is wrong with you lately?_ "I mean… you've already made the plans. It would be terribly rude to cancel."

Peyton gave her a "uhhhh-huhhh, surrrrrre" look, and rolled off the bed to put on her shoes. "Well, good because Brooke is going to be here any minute to pick me up and she's dropping off Rachel." Peyton sing-songed as she danced out of her bedroom door and into the living room to get her purse together as Haley sunk lower into her bed and tried to concentrate on her book instead of the idea of spending a night with Rachel.

**A&L**

A knock on the door pulled Peyton out of her thoughts of where Brooke was taking her tonight. She opened the door to see Brooke standing there, looking extremely nervous. Her long brunette hair was straightened which allowed it to frame her face. Her long legs were covered in similar blue jeans to Peyton's, but was contrasting her top with a silk blue halter top, "Wow," Peyton breathed, the room instantly getting thirty degrees warmer, "You look amazing."

Brooke blushed, "You look gorgeous, yourself."

Rachel coughed.

Peyton snapped out of her thoughts, "Hi, Rachel. Haley's in the bedroom."

"Thanks, have fun on your date," Rachel said, before desperately leaving the couple to flee into the bedroom.

Peyton grinned at Brooke, who smiled back at the gorgeous blonde in front of her, "Are you ready, baby?" Peyton blushed, deciding that baby was probably her new favorite pet name.

"Of course," she breathed, stepping out of the doorway and shutting the door behind her, "Do I get to know where we're going yet?"

Brooke shook her head, "It's still a surprise," she grabbed Peyton's hand, and the butterflies instantly flew around in her stomach. Peyton let Brooke pull her out of the apartment complex and got into Brooke's sleek and shiny car, which Brooke opened the car door for her. Peyton giggled, and sat down in the comfortable seats.

"Why, thank you." Peyton said, Brooke grinned. Once she seated herself into the car, she intertwined their fingers again, and Peyton decided she never wanted to ever let that hand go. "Do I get to know now?"

"Patience is a virtue," Brooke countered, flashing Peyton her pearly whites.

"Fine, surprise me, be spontaneous," Peyton said as they took off down the street.

They drove for a good twenty minutes before Brooke pulled over, and all Peyton could see was a gazebo in the distance and a river that flowed right next to it. "Brooke-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you and throw your body into the river, if that's what you're thinking," Brooke laughed as both girls got out of the car. Brooke led Peyton over to the gazebo, where their picnic was already laid out on the floor with candles.

Peyton's mouth dropped in awe at the beauty of it all, "Brooke, how did you-"

"Let's just say Rachel owed me a few favours."

"But it's just a first date… I was expecting a movie… or dinner in a restaurant… or a club… nothing this romantic," Peyton said as Brooke took both her hands.

"There's something about you, Peyton Sawyer. I believe that a good first date is essential to starting a good relationship… and, with you, I don't want to screw anything up," Brooke said, smiling shyly. Peyton kissed Brooke on the cheek, and Brooke instantly warmed back up back to bright bubbily self, "Well, are you ready to eat, Blondie?"

"Starving," Peyton said as they sat around the food.

**A&L**

A knock of the door pulled Haley out of her history book as she realized Brooke and Rachel were at the door. She pulled her textbook onto her knees, trying to wish herself away. She didn't know why she was getting this uptight about spending the night with Rachel, after all, it was her fault that Rachel got knocked out… and she had a lot of fun taking care of her… she didn't even understand her own thought process when it came to Rachel. It was all too confusing. A few minutes later, she was pulled out of her confusing thought process again when she felt her bed jump and saw flying red hair.

"Hey, girl," Rachel said, "God, they way they act… we should be planning a wedding already."

Haley stifled a laugh. Rachel grinned, she loved seeing that laugh. _Stop it, she's straight. She was only cuddling up to you because you were hurt._

"What are you reading there?"

"My history textbook with my notes for teaching," Haley replied, lifting up the cover.

"You want to be a teacher?" Rachel asked, there was still a lot she didn't know about this girl.

"Yeah, I like tutoring, I figured teaching would pay better," Haley shrugged, a smile playing at her lips.

"So… Peyton insisted I come over and pull you out of whatever funk you're in," Rachel confessed.

"I'm in a funk?"

Rachel shrugged, "That's what she says, she says you've been moping ever since Tric. So, we're going to have fun whether you like it or not," she grinned evily, which Haley instantly feared, afraid she might go along with whatever Rachel had in mind.

**A&L**

"First kiss?" Peyton asked.

"Lily Stevens… she was a neighbor, we were six years old," Brooke laughed as she took a bite.

"Six? You knew then?" Peyton asked, startled.

"There was just something about her lips that made me want to kiss them," Brooke shrugged. "I'm a sucker for a pair of cute lips."

Peyton laughed, and then Brooke asked, "Is this the first girl-date you've been on?"

"No, I went on a few… when I was still… you know… in the closet, I kept them secrets even from Haley," Peyton answered.

"How am I doing in comparison?"

"The nights still young, Brooke Davis," Peyton said, lifting her glass to her lips. Brooke has supplied them with red wine along with delectable Chinese food for their meal. Brooke narrowed her eyes and gave Peyton a smirk of her red lips, which made Peyton's heart skip a few beats. Peyton's eyes wandered to the river they were sitting by. Both girls had already had a glass of wine and we're currently working on their second.

Brooke took another sip before offering her hand out to the blonde, "Dance with me."

"There's no music," Peyton stated.

"So?" Brooke said, shrugging her shoulders. Peyton laughed and took her hand, letting the brunette help her up. Brooke instantly let her hand fall to the girl's waist as Peyton lightly fell into her. Peyton's arm snaked around her neck as she placed her other one in Brooke's. Being so close was making Peyton feel completely intoxicated. She let Brooke lead her around the small gazebo around their food. If there was ever an award for the best first date, the award would definitely go to Brooke. She could feel her heart beating and was sure Brooke could too. The blonde bit her lip nervously.

Brooke twirled Peyton around, and when Peyton twirled back into her, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. _Just do it now, _she thought to herself.

Peyton giggled to herself.

"What?" Brooke asked, loving the sound of Peyton's laugh.

"You just look like you were concentrating so hard," Peyton said, eyeing Brooke's lips. She had been putting off kissing Brooke even though there were several moments when she had been tempted to lean in, but Brooke had made it very clear she was coming out of a bad relationship and she didn't want to rush her.

"Sorry, bad habit," Brooke said, "I tend to think and ruin a lot of moments."

"Well," Peyton drawled, twirling Brooke into her and whispering into her ear , "Maybe you should stop thinking for a while," Brooke kept her back to Peyton, afraid that if she moved away from the blonde she'd loose all control. For a few moments, all Brooke could do was concentrate on swaying her body with Peyton's.

"Peyton?" Brooke breathed, twirling her body out, and stepping very close to Peyton.

Loosing her breathe for a moment, Peyton bit her lip for the umpteenth time that night, "Yes, Brooke?"

"There's been something I've been wanting to do all night…." Brooke said, putting her arms on Peyton's waist, "and I think I've put in off long enough…" letting her nose graze Peyton's, she watched Peyton's eyes close, "Pey?" Peyton nodded, "I really hope…" she could feel Peyton's anticipation, "you're ticklish," she let Peyton's eyes snap open before running her hands along Peyton's sides and tickling her to the ground.

Peyton instantly fell to the ground, letting the laughter overflow from her mouth, "Oh my god, Brooke, stop!" she laughed as she fell onto her back into a ball as Brooke continued to tickle her, "Brooke!" she breathed, sitting up, Brooke slowly slowed as she realized their position. Peyton was sitting on her lap, with her head above her's. Brooke leaned in and let her lips touch Peyton's. Peyton gasped at the sudden contact as she let her arms run around Brooke's neck. Slowly they broke apart, "Oh wow," Peyton said huskily.

Brooke took that as an invitation and let her lips reconnect with the blonde's. Not expecting the sudden contact and warmth that spread throughout her entire body, Peyton moaned lightly, letting her fingers wrap around the small hairs on the back of Brooke's neck. She felt her body shudder as she felt Brooke's lips move across her's. The smallest movement made the blonde's heart jump.

**A&L**

"Haley, please!" Rachel pleaded.

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Prettttyyy pretttttyyy please," Rachel pouted, letting her lower lip poof out a little more than her top. Haley's eyes lingered on Rachel's lips a little longer before she snapped back.

"No, Rachel."

Rachel got up from her spot on the floor and sat next to Haley, letting her puppy eyes take over, "Haley, please?"

"Fine!" Haley let out a groan. Rachel clapped happily.

"Truth or dare?" Rachel said.

"Truth," Haley said, pulling a pillow a little closer to her.

"Uhmm… what did you see in Nathan?" Rachel asked.

"Well, he was really sweet and stuff at first, but then after a while he just treated me like his property, but I kept thinking I could fix him. After a while, I realized he was the first person who really took an interest in me, and I was scared of letting him go because no one else would," Haley said, not knowing really why she was telling Rachel all this when she hadn't even told Peyton.

"Haley, you are one of the sweetest girls I've ever met," Rachel said, taking Haley's hands in her's, "There is no one in the world more beautiful than you, and you deserve someone way better than him."

"You're just saying that because he knocked you over," Haley said, smiling.

Rachel was so happy to see Haley smile, "Well, that, and you secretly want in my pants."

"Ew," Haley said, throwing her pillow at Rachel, laughing, "One track mind, much?"

"I'm just kidding, easy with the violence!" Rachel joked, "It's your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rachel challenged.

"I dare you to," Haley began, "…to give me a foot massage," she lifted her foot on Rachel's lap, grinning devilishly. Rachel pealed off one of her socks and gently began to massage her foot. After a few minutes, Rachel spoke.

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"There's some soda in the refrigerator," Haley said, and Rachel got up towards the kitchen.

"Truth or dare?" Rachel asked, "And be risky, I don't want to spend the entire night asking you questions," she said as she opened it up.

"Fine, dare!" Haley called from the couch, before Rachel could answer there was a knock at the door. She ran over to the door and looked through the peephole.

"It's Nathan!" she said, Rachel ran over from the kitchen.

"What? What's he doing here?"

"I have no idea," Haley panicked.

"Calm down, hun. Just remember, be strong. You don't need him," Rachel reminded her.

"Right," Haley said, calming down before reaching for the door.

"and I dare you to act like we're together to make him jealous!" Rachel rushed just before Haley opened the door as she ran back into the kitchen.

Haley held in her shock as she swung the door open, "Nathan…"

"Hi, Haley… I just wanted to let you know I'm so sorry how I acted the other night…"

"You should be, you hurt Rachel really badly," Haley said, trying to remain strong, "Not to mention you've been a dick for about the last year or so of our relationship," she said, surprised about how strong her voice sounded.

"Well, I know… and I'm going to change, just give me another chance, Hales…"

"I can't do that Nathan," Haley said.

"Why not?"

"Haley-bub, who is that?" Rachel said in her most sing-song voice as she rounded the corner, smiling at her timing as she walked over and wrapped her arm around Haley's waist.

"Uhm, Nathan is… here," she said, suddenly lost for words at the contact of Rachel being so close. She felt dizzy and intoxicated.

"Oh, the ex-boyfriend _asshole_ who hurt your feelings and then knocked me unconscious," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes at Nathan, who looked like he was ready to show his anger management problems, deciding not to play the "fake dating" card unless Haley mentioned it.

"Could we talk in private, Haley?" Nathan said, clenching his fists.

"Anything you want to say you can say in front of Rachel, Nathan. We're been seeing each other since you proved what a complete jerk you've been," Haley said, wondering when the strength of words had suddenly come back.

"Whatever, I don't believe you," Nathan said, blowing her off and eyeballing Rachel again.

"Well, believe it, jackass," Rachel said, tightening her arm around Haley.

"Yeah, believe it," mimicked Haley, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling Rachel towards her. With their eyes locked, Haley had only planned on kissing Rachel on the cheek, but she became overcome with the glow in Rachel's eyes, that she leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. Rachel let her arm wander up the side of her body and run her hand through Haley's hair that when they pulled away, Haley pulled Rachel back in and kissed her more intensely. The intoxicating feeling Haley felt before was nothing as she was suddenly overcome with different emotions, strong feelings Nathan had never made her feel before.

Startled but feeling slightly lightheaded, Rachel bit Haley's lip, taking in every moment of the exact thing she had been wanting to do since she met the girl at the pool. Haley wrapped on arm around Rachel's waist as she shut the door in Nathan's shocked face. Not even thinking about it, Haley walked Rachel into the kitchen, their lips never breaking. Rachel let her arms fall around Haley's waist as Haley pushed her against a counter. _What are you doing? You were just supposed to kiss her to make him jealous, why aren't you stopping?_

Rachel let her fingers run along the bottom of Haley's shirt, and all thoughts left Haley's head as she felt the briefest of contact on her skin between her jeans and her shirt. She moaned lightly as Rachel pressed them together. Sooner than Haley could think, Rachel flipped them over and whispered, "up."

Haley instinctively put her hands on the counter and let Rachel lift her up, and then as Rachel positioned herself in between Haley's legs she locked eyes with the red head. _Stop now, just stop. You don't know what you're doing. This isn't what you want._ Whatever her mind was saying, her body was saying something different because all she could do was remember how delicious Rachel's lips were, and pulled Rachel to her again, and couldn't remember when she had become so dominant.

However Rachel wasn't complaining as she felt Haley's lips against her as she lost all thought and forms of communication. She tightened her grip of Haley as she felt Haley's lips slide from her lips down to her neck. She moaned as she felt Haley kiss right behind her ear, "Mmmm, Haley."

The sound of hearing Rachel moan her name made Haley grin, she felt Rachel pull her closer to the edge of the counter and pressed Haley against her stomach. Suddenly, her body reacted so fast that Haley was all of a sudden across the kitchen from Rachel, who had a shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" Rachel asked, "Haley, it's completely normal…"

"No, this isn't normal. I'm supposed to fall in love with a boy, get married, have a white fence with three kids and two dogs," Haley said, letting her face fall into her hands, "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't toy with your emotions like that."

Rachel suddenly felt like her gut had been punched, like her heart had leapt through her throat and then back in.

"I'm straight, I like boys, I'm supposed to be with a boy," Haley breathed, tears spilling from her eyes, "I'm supposed to be with Nathan."

"Oh, no!" Rachel said, grabbing Haley's arms, "You may think you're supposed to be with a boy, but you are sure as hell not supposed to be with that jack ass. You are way better than that. Listen, if you want, we can pretend like nothing ever happened, okay?" it almost killed Rachel to say these words, but if Haley wasn't ready, she wasn't going to push her, "it meant nothing, just an innocent kiss between friends, nothing happened, just _please _don't go back to that jerk."

"Okay," Haley breathed, her tears ending, "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

"Don't worry about me, okay?" Rachel said, holding the pain in her voice away from Haley. She guided Haley back to the couch, "Let's just watch a movie."

So Rachel put in a movie and let Haley cry into her arms, very unsure with what to do with a crying girl, she let Haley fall asleep in her arms and later she did too.

**A&L**

"Thank you for an amazing first date," Peyton said, walking slowly down the hallway to her apartment with her hand intertwined with Brooke's, wanting to suspend this night forever.

"You're very welcome," Brooke replied, letting Peyton swing their hands back and forth, "Does this mean I can ask for a second one?"

"As long as I'm taking you this time," Peyton said as they reached her door.

"Deal," Brooke said, regretting how close the door was now. "I wonder what our crazy best friends were up to all night."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Rachel's IQ might be up ten points, Haley's a genius and sometimes tends to rub off on people," Peyton grinned, as they stood at Peyton's door, Peyton fiddling with Brooke's fingers, not wanting to let them go all the way.

As if she could read Peyton's mind, she took the blonde's hands in each of her own and pressed her lips to Peyton's gently. Peyton instantly grinned into the kiss. Brooke squeezed her hands before slowly breaking the kiss. "Day and time, and I'm there, baby."

Peyton grinned, "Tomorrow night? Seven o'clock?"

"There," Brooke grinned back, leaving one last kiss on Peyton's lips before Peyton opened the door. Both girls walked in, and saw the two girls curled into each other on the couch. Suddenly, Brooke poined out, "Um, this is definitely the second time we've walked in on them cuddling and asleep."

"You think they…?" Peyton asked, covering her mouth.

"Are totally into each other?" Brooke finished, looking at Peyton.

"If they don't know yet, they will," Peyton said.

**A/N:** This chapter is far longer than any chapter I've ever written. Right now, I'm trying to balance two stories, and that probably wasn't the best idea when I started. Haha. (: I'm trying to work as fast and as good as I can because I know I slacked for months. Cheers.


End file.
